english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Brittney Karbowski
Brittney Marie Karbowski (born June 26, 1986 in Sugar Land, Texas) is an American voice actress. Animation Voice Work 'Web Animation' *Nomad of Nowhere (2018) - Melinda Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *7Seeds (2019) - Koruri *A Certain Magical Index (2012) - Last Order, Mikoto Misaka, Misaka 10032, Misaka's Younger Sisters, Misaka 10031 *A Certain Magical Index II (2014) - Last Order, Mikoto Misaka, Misaka 10032, Misaka 10039, Misaka 10044 (ep7), Misaka 10744 (ep7), Misaka 13577 (ep17), Misaka 14458 (ep7), Misaka 19002 (ep7), Misaka 19090 (ep17) *A Certain Scientific Railgun (2013) - Mikoto Misaka *A Certain Scientific Railgun S (2014) - Mikoto Misaka, Misaka 10032, Misaka 10031, Misaka 19090 (ep24), Misaka 9982, Misaka's Younger Sisters *AKB0048 (2013) - Orine Aida *AKB0048: next stage (2014) - Orine Aida *Absolute Duo (2015) - Additional Voices *Air (2007) - Ayu Tsukimiya, Boy 1 (ep2), Village Crowd (ep4), Yukito's Fantasy Crowd (ep2) *Air Gear (2007) - Reng Fa, Additional Voices *Another (2013) - Yukari Sakuragi, Additional Voices *Aria the Scarlet Ammo (2012) - Additional Voices *Armed Girl's Machiavellism (2018) - Koharu (ep12) *Attack on Titan (2014) - Hitch *Bamboo Blade (2009) - Mei Ogawa *Barakamon (2016) - Additional Voices *Best Student Council (2007) - Mayura Ichikawa, Additional Voices *Black Butler (2011) - Jim *Bloom into You (2018-2019) - Koyomi Kano *Blue Drop (2010) - Tsubael *Bodacious Space Pirates (2013) - Mami Endo *Btooom! (2013) - Himiko *Campione! (2013) - Athena, Girl (ep5), Metis *Cat Planet Cuties (2012) - Manami Kinjo *Chaos;Child (2017) - Nanami Nishijo (ep1; Announced) *Chaos;HEAd (2011) - Nanami Nishijo *Chrome Shelled Regios (2011) - Mifi Rotten *Clannad (2010) - Ryou Fujibayashi *Classroom of the Elite (2017) - Chiaki Matsushita (Announced) *Claymore (2009) - Awakened Riful (ep17), Riful *D.Gray-man (2009) - Sofia/Angela *D.Gray-man: Hallow (2016) - Timothy Hearst *Dance in the Vampire Bund (2011) - Transforming Girl *Darker than Black (2009) - Kiko Kayanuma *Darker than Black: Gemini of the Meteor (2011) - Kiko Kayanuma *Date A Live II (2016) - Kaguya Yamai *Devil Survivor 2: The Animation (2014) - Additional Voices *Diabolik Lovers (2014) - Christa (ep6) *Diamond Daydreams (2006) - Miki *Dog & Scissors (2015) - Maxi Akizuki *Dragonar Academy (2015) - Additional Voices *Dream Eater Merry (2012) - Isana Tachibana *ef - a tale of melodies (2012) - Kei Shindou *ef - a tale of memories (2012) - Kei Shindou *Fairy Tail (2016) - Wendy Marvell *Flip Flappers (2018) - Papika *Freezing (2012) - Ingrid Bernstein, Additional Voices *Full Metal Panic! The Second Raid (2007) - Prostitute (ep11), Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010-2011) - Selim Bradley/'Pride' *Gamers! (2017) - Karen Tendou (Announced) *Gantz (2005) - Female Student (ep14), Female Student B (ep15), High School Girl A (ep7), Kato's Cousin, Additional Voices *Ghost Hunt (2008) - Child's Voice (ep9), Thanat *Ghost Stories (2005-2006) - Datsueba (ep8), Infirmita de la Mexicana (ep12), Leo's Mom, Mio (ep9), Additional Voices *Gilgamesh (2005-2006) - Fuko, Mayazumi *Guilty Crown (2013) - Additional Voices *Gunslinger Girl: Il Teatrino (2009) - Elizabeta (ep5), Enrica *Haganai: I don't have many friends NEXT (2014) - Hinata Hidaka *Hakuoki: Demon of the Fleeting Blossom (2012) - Chizuru Yukimura *Hakuoki: Demon of the Fleeting Blossom: Record of the Jade Blood (2012) - Chizuru Yukimura *Heaven's Lost Property (2011) - Ikaros *Heaven's Lost Property: Forte (2012) - Ikaros *High School DxD (2013) - Ravel Phenex *High School of the Dead (2011-2013) - Arisa Maresato *Hiiro no Kakera: The Tamayori Princess Saga (2013) - Kiyono Takara *Hiiro no Kakera: The Tamayori Princess Saga: Second Chapter (2013) - Kiyono Takara *Hyouka (2017) - Mamiko Senoue, Sayama (ep6), Additional Voices *IS: Infinite Stratos (2012) - Cecilia Alcott, Additional Voices *IS: Infinite Stratos 2 (2014) - Cecilia Alcott *Is This a Zombie? (2012) - Yuki "Tomonori" Yoshida *Is This a Zombie? of the Dead (2013) - Yuki "Tomonori" Yoshida *Jormungand (2014) - Schokolade *Jormungand: Perfect Order (2014) - Schokolade *Kanon (2008) - Ayu Tsukimiya *Karneval (2014) - Isosa (ep10) *Keijo!!!!!!!! (2016) - Ai Shimada, Additional Voices *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple (2010) - Kaede Tanimoto, Additional Voices *Kiss Him, Not Me (2016) - Kirari Nanashima (Announced) *Linebarrels of Iron (2010) - Additional Voices *Love, Chunibyo & Other Delusions! (2015) - Sanae Dekomori *Love, Chunibyo & Other Delusions! Heart Throb (2015) - Sanae Dekomori *Madlax (2005-2006) - Nakhl, Classmate (ep6), Party People (ep6) *Magikano (2007-2008) - Umi Fujihara, Additional Voices *Maken-Ki! (2013) - Furan Takaki *Maken-Ki! Two (2016) - Furan Takaki *Maria†Holic: Alive (2014) - Miss Dorm Leader, Additional Voices *Michiko & Hatchin (2013) - Lulu (ep4) *Monster Hunter Stories: Ride On (2016) - Lute (Announced) *Mysterious Girlfriend X (2013) - Ayuko Oka *Needless (2011) - Eve Neuschwanstein *Negima!? Magister Negi Magi (2008-2009) - Anya Yurievna Cocolova *Nerima Daikon Brothers (2006-2007) - Miyo (ep7), Tour Guide (ep2), Additional Voices *Oh! Edo Rocket (2010) - Additional Voices *One Piece (2013-2016) - Going Merry, Klabautermann, Yuki (ep270), Additional Voices *Ōkami-san & Her Seven Companions (2012) - Kakari Haibara (ep1), Yoichi *Ouran High School Host Club (2008-2009) - Hinako Tsuwabuki, Little Girl *Papuwa (2007) - Cute Girl (ep19), Young Marker (ep16) *Phantom: Requiem for the Phantom (2011) - Cal Devens *Phi-Brain: Puzzle of God (2013) - Ana Gram, Fat Kid (ep7), Girl B, Girl Y (ep7), Kid (ep7), Students *Pop Team Epic (2018) - Popuko (ep6A) *Psycho-Pass (2014) - Chika Shimazu (ep1) *Psycho-Pass 2 (2014) - Additional Voices *Red Garden (2007-2008) - Rose Sheedy *Sasami: Magical Girls Club (2008) - Anri Misugi *Save Me! Lollipop (2009) - Nina Yamada *School Rumble: 2nd Semester (2008) - Mio Tennoji (ep5) *Sekirei (2010) - Hikari *Sekirei: Pure Engagement (2012) - Hikari *selector infected WIXOSS (2015) - Piruluk *Sengoku Basara: End of Judgment (2016) - Otomo Sorin, Additional Voices *Shakugan no Shana: Season II (2012) - Matake Ogata *Shakugan no Shana: Season III (2013) - Matake Ogata *Shattered Angels (2008) - Kuu Shiratori *Shimoneta: A Boring World Where the Concept of Dirty Jokes Doesn't Exist (2016) - Otome Saotome *Shin chan (2008-2011) - Meg's Owner, Ryuuko, Additional Voices *Shuffle! (2008) - Kikyou, Lisianthus *Soul Eater (2010) - Black☆Star *Soul Eater NOT! (2015) - Black Star *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Additional Voices *Spice and Wolf II (2011) - Helena *Strike Witches 2 (2012) - Maria (ep5) *Taboo Tattoo (2017) - Hala (ep12), Additional Voices *Terror in Resonance (2016) - Additional Voices *The Ambition of Oda Nobuna (2014) - Takenaka Hanbe *The Book of Bantorra (2012) - Chacoly *The Future Diary (2013) - Additional Voices *The Legend of the Legendary Heroes (2012) - Princess Ena (ep13), Quill (ep9), Young Sion (ep2), Additional Voices *The Tower of Druaga: The Sword of Uruk (2010) - Henaro, Additional Voices *Tokyo Ghoul (2015) - Young Hide *Tokyo Majin (2008-2009) - Kyoko "Anko" Tohno, Girl, Additional Voices *tsuritama (2013) - Duck Boss, Duckmen, Additional Voices *Valkyrie Drive: Mermaid (2017) - Meifeng Sakura *We Without Wings (2013) - Ai Koda *Wizard Barristers (2016) - Cecil Sudou *Xenosaga: The Animation (2007-2008) - MOMO Mizrahi *Yamada's First Time: B Gata H Kei (2012) - Yamada *Yamada kun & the 7 Witches (2018) - Additional Voices *Yona of the Dawn (2016) - Additional Voices *Yurikuma Arashi (2015) - Additional Voices 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Freezing (2012) - Ingrid Bernstein *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: 4-Koma Theater (2012) - Selim Bradley/'Pride' *Towanoquon (2012) - Operator *Typhoon Noruda (2018) - Additional Voices 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Broken Blade (2012) - Cleo Saburafu *Planzet (2012) - Koyomi Akishima 'Movies - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index The Movie: The Miracle of Endymion (2015) - Mikoto Misaka, Last Order, Misaka 10032 *Appleseed: Ex Machina (2008) - Additional Voices *Bodacious Space Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace (2016) - Mami Endo *Case Closed: The Phantom of Baker Street (2010) - Additional Voices *Colorful: The Motion Picture (2013) - Shoko Sano *Fairy Tail: Dragon Cry (2017) - Wendy Marvell *Fairy Tail The Movie: Phoenix Priestess (2013) - Wendy Marvell *Genocidal Organ (2017) - Additional Voices *Hal (2014) - Additional Voices *Harmony (2016) - Cian Reikado *Heaven's Lost Property The Movie: The Angeloid of Clockwork (2013) - Ikaros *Hetalia Axis Powers: Paint it, White! (2011) - Additional Voices *Shakugan no Shana: The Movie (2013) - Matake Ogata *Strike Witches The Movie (2016) - Additional Voices *Summer Wars (2011) - Yuhei Jinnouchi *The Boy and the Beast (2016) - Young Jiromaru, Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *Baka & Test: Summon the Beasts (2013) - Mayumi Kikuiri (ep2) *Fullmetal Alchemist: Premium OVA Collection (2009) - Alphonse Elric (Child; ep2) *Hakuoki: Demon of the Fleeting Blossom: A Memory of Snow Flowers (2013) - Chizuru Yukimura *Halo: Legends (2010) - Big Sister (ep5) *Itsudatte My Santa! (2007) - Mai *Master of Martial Hearts (2010) - Yu Daimonji *Murder Princess (2009) - Milano *Shakugan no Shana S (2013) - Matake Ogata *Tenchi Muyo! War on Geminar (2013) - Vanessa, Additional Voices *Vampire Hunter D (2015) - L'armica 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: Axis Powers (2010) - Additional Voices *Upotte!! (2014) - Ichiroku (M16A4), Additional Voices Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audiobooks' *Teleworld (2018) - Narration Video Games 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Akiba's Beat (2017) - Pinkun *Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot (2020) - Additional Voices *Valkyria Revolution (2017) - Sara Benner Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (177) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (175) *Years active on this wiki: 2005-2020. Category:American Voice Actors